


Perhe Älä lopeta veressä

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @coffee-obsessed-writer’s Fics For Follows Challenge and for @wi-deangirl77and @plaidstiel-wormstache’s Jessx2’s Halloween Challenge. So I had a hard time writing this, maybe b/c I had no motivation or something, IDK. Anyways, I did like how this came out and I hope you do as well! Also, the title says ‘Family Don’t End in Blood’ in Finnish. Enjoy.Prompt: ‘To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die.’ AND ‘IT’ with ‘Cause when you’re alone as a kid, the monsters see you as weaker. You don’t even know they’re getting closer. Until it’s too late.’ with the gif below.





	Perhe Älä lopeta veressä

You laid in your bed, staring at the wall. Today was just one of those days where your depression had sucked the life out of you and you just couldn’t face the day. You hadn’t been able to sleep and didn’t have the energy to leave your room to watch TV. You turned and glanced at the clock, the glowing numbers about to hit noon. You sighed and shifted back to face the wall. You didn’t care how late it was; today wasn’t worth it.

A soft knock echoed through your door. “Y/n?” “ _Cas…_ ” you mentally sighed.

“It’s open,” you replied, your voice barely audible. You heard the door creak and a shadow fell over you as Cas sat down.

“Y/n? Are you alright?” His voice gave off a concerned tone as he spoke.

“Just peachy, Cas.” You mumbled in response.

You heard him let out a sigh. “I may not understand most references, Y/n, but I’m able to detect sarcasm. What troubles you?”

You took a deep breath before turning to face the seraph. “I’m just tired, Cas. Tired of hunting, tired of being a burden… Just tired of being alive. You wouldn’t get it. No one knows of the monsters and demons I have… _Cause when you’re alone as a kid, the monsters see you as weaker. You don’t even know they’re getting closer. Until it’s too late._ You’re already an adult and the monsters just get worse and worse as you get older…Then it just takes its toll on you and you want to die.”

He paused for a second. “Actually I do understand that.” You gave him a quizzical look as you sat up and rested against the headboard. “When I was human for those months of time, I didn’t think I was worthy of living either. I finally understood the internal ‘demons’ you and the brothers spoke of. I had more of them than I thought was possible. I was almost tempted to let that reaper end my misery. In fact, I think I would have welcomed it. I almost felt disappointed that Dean and Sam saved me.” He looked down at the floor, thoughts and feelings of that time running rampant in his head.

“If you had died, I would’ve joined you,” you whispered, your eyes watering with unfallen tears. _“To die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die._ It would’ve been an honor."

“No,” he uttered through clenched teeth, vehemently shaking his head. He lifts his head, his gaze pierces into your own, his eyes flashing dangerously. “I wouldn’t allow that. You’re a pure soul, Y/n. I am not. My death would not affect others as yours would.”

You felt your jaw drop in horror at his words. “Uh, yeah it would!” you exclaimed as you sat up, your hand laying gently on top of his. “Cas, you’re one of the most important people in my life, besides Dean, Sam and Jack. I would be devastated if something happened to you. You are important, Cas. Never forget that.”

He gave a scoff as he grasped your hand lightly. “We’ll just agree to disagree on that. But remember, that you are important, too. To all of us. You can talk to me or pray to me anytime you need me. Sam and Dean, too. Even Jack is a great listener, even if he doesn’t understand it all. We’ll always be there for you.”

You felt your eyes water and leaned into the seraph, hugging him tightly. “I really needed to hear that, Cas. It means so much to me.” You murmured into his shoulder. “And never forget,” you paused, pulling away slowly, a smile on your face. “I’m always here for you guys, too. You three are my family and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten.”

Cas gave a soft laugh at your reference before standing, pulling you gently up with him. “Instead of staying in here, how about we find Sam and Dean and watch that ‘Netflix’ thing? Maybe get Jack to join too?”

“Yeah, Cas. I’d like that.” He tugged your hand gently and you followed him out of your room, feeling much better than you had before. You were touched that the angel cared enough to check on you. The fact that all three of them would go out of their way to help you, filled you with a warmth you hadn’t felt in so long. They were the best family you could’ve ever asked for.


End file.
